Danger Days
by Bjorne Turoque
Summary: Story of an awesome My Chemical Romance album.
1. Chapter 1

**Danger Days**

**The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**

The sun rose brightly on the Zone 6 "Dinner, Home Style Cooking". Its missing N's and R was a common land mark in the zone. At night there were sometimes heard musical orientation of a forbidden nature. Better Living Industries had mostly took over Battery City by now and had taken away most of the entertainment with commercials of their pills and useless products, and had forbidden what most every person used to crave in the zones: rock and roll. However for those select few in the zones, BL/I couldn't take away what meant the most to them. 8 people to be exact. Gerard, Ray, Frank, Mikey, Devon, Nick, Patricia, and little Jenny.

Little Jenny was now 9 and had her names for each person of the Killjoys. Gerard- Party Poison, Ray- Jet Star, Frank- Fun Ghoul, Mikey- Kobra Kid, Devon- Dr. Death Defying, Nick- Noisy, and Patricia- Pink. Hence, the Killjoys were born.

Gerard awoke to the sunlight streaming through the dirty windows. He stood and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep. He kicked his brother, waking him up.

"Hey!" Mikey hit Gery's shin, "Don't do that!"

Gerard chuckled aloud, waking the rest of the group up. Ray got up quick and started to tune his guitar, the only excitement he had left. Frank picked up his aviators and threw them on, today was gonna be another radioactive day. He smiled. Pat and Jenny ran into the room excited to get the day started. The Killjoys stood and began to suit up. Nick, whose face was always covered by his favorite helmet, helped his partner, Devon, into his wheel chair.

Devon sighed. "Another dangerous day in Battery City." He looked around, "well, lets show the pigs that Dr. D is still breathin'" He rolled his way toward his DJ desk. The whole gang pilled into the small Trans-am.

"Party!" little Jenny ran and jumped onto the side of the car, "I wanna go!"

Gerard laughed out loud and gestured for her to get in. He started the car. The radio blasted throughout all of zone 6.

"Look alive, Sunshine. 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers. All you crash queens and motor babies. Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!"

"Time to radiate some draculoids!" Party Poison yelled screeching down the road.

Jenny put her entire upper body out of the window enjoying the wind rush through her curly hair.

"Ah, shit!" Mikey hit his gun against the palm of his hand, "outa battery."

All of the Trans-am groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **_**Ok so I was waiting for at least one person to like my story in order to write the rest of it. Thank you DreamsOfATeenager. So here it is.**

Chiasa walked down the hall of the Scarecrow Unit's Relief Room. She pushed the button waking up the Draculoids and Exterminators.

"Sorera o tori ni iku!"

_Buy our new product! The Earaculator! It's easy and fun to use! Just set it to your language, and now no matter what language a friend of yours has, you understand them in your own language! Now just put it in your ear and turn it on!_

"Go get them!" Chiasa screamed through the entire hall as all of the relief tubes opened.

Every Draculoid and Exterminator understood every word she had said because of the Eraculator.

One of the tubes at the end of the hall opened and a bald man slowly walked out. His name was Korse. He snatched his gun from his holster and shot a Draculoid square in the face. He blew the smoke away from his gun.

"Good warm up." Chiasa walked towards him. Every click of her high heels against the floor sounded through the area. She grabbed Korse's head and pulled it towards hers. They kissed passionately. All of the room was staring at them. Chiasa let go to look back. Then she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Sorera o tori ni iku!" She yelled again pointing towards zone 6.

Every beating heart left the room except for Chiasa. She sighed and turned looking out of the window. Her lip gloss lips creased into a smile. Today will be the day those damned Killjoys shall die.

Korse looked at his wife through the window and smiled himself. Revenge was just a short drive away. He winced as the sun rose over the mountains.

"That sun will be the last of me." He sat inside the BL/I company car. He loaded his gun. Party Poison has no chance! They skidded down the highway as fast as they could.

The radio in the car blasted and the few Draculoids in the car were beating their heads back and forth. Korse's temper was rising. He shot the stereo making the music stop.

"YOU IMBICILES! I HAVE WORKRD FOR 50 YEARS TO STOP THIS INFERNAL RACKET!" He shot the Exterminator in the back seat. "'rock and roll' is of the devil. We are not a part of that world." The rest of the car nodded in fear of being shot.

They turned on an abandoned road. They were almost there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks fot liking my story! In case you didn't guess before, I don't own My Chemical Romance. (though if I did then I would be a very sexy singer for an amazing band).**_

Gerard pulled into a nearby gas station.

"Hurry it up Mikey." Frank said getting out of the car and going inside the service station. "we have a long drive."

Mikey jumped out of the car with little Jenny following. They both walked up to the BL/I vending machine and pressed the button for lazer guns…nothing. Kobra kept pressing the button almost breaking it.

"What the hell!" Mikey screamed. He kicked the machine.

"Calm down." Ray got out of the car and looked out into the distance folding his arms.

"Yeah, calm down, Kobra." Jenny patted his thigh and pulled a small device out of her pocket. She kneeled on top of a trash can and put a credit card, which was attached to a small machine, into the slot. She pressed some buttons on the machine and pressed the gun button. There was some cranking and rattling and sure enough, the gun dropped out of the vender.

Mikey smiled and the two high fived. "Nice goin Jenn" He smiled.

"Hey guys!" Franky walked out of the gas station carrying multiple magazines. "We hit the jackpot." He grinned.

Everybody took one but Gerard. Something didn't feel too dandy in the air to him. He got out and walked to the back and popped the trunk. He pulled out an oily devise. He hit it on the hood of the car.

"Frank," Poison motioned him over. "see if you can't use that mechanic's magazine to help fix this." He motioned to the book. Frank nodded. If anyone was any good at mechanics it was Franky.

He began flipping through pages, and worked on the machine, grease coating his hands.

Gerard leaned against the car next to Jet Star and looked through the weeds. "Something doesn't feel right, Poison." Jet Star looked at his friend, his voice becoming panicked. "We have to leave."

Gerard's face became grave. He turned quickly towards Ghoul. "How's it coming?" Franky looked up, winked, and smiling, switched a knob turning the machine on. Suddenly, a bright light shot through Mikey's magazine. "GET DOWN!" The kill joys jumped behind the trans am and grabbed their guns from their holsters, putting their masks over their mouths. They pointed the lazers at the dark doorway where the shot came from.

There was a deafening silence. "What is it Party?" Jenny whispered in his ear. Gerard squinted in the darkness. Just then a man dressed head to toe in white, emerged from the doorway. His mask covered his whole face. On it, was the BL/I symbol. "Extermination process incomplete." It said. Mikey cursed. "It's a f**king exterminator!"

Gerard shot at it's legs for a distraction and got in the car. The rest followed. Frank and Ray shot back behind them as they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for liking my story! In case you didn't guess before, I don't own My Chemical Romance. Just my creative brain.**_

Korse stared down the barren road. His eyes set on the old fashioned inn. It's shabby looking doors fit the description of the killjoy hideout. They parked outside.

"Go and search for them!" Korse watched as they went inside to look for them. His impatience was rising and he clenched his teeth. The Draculoids came out with nothing. Korse couldn't stand it any longer.

He ran in and shot in the air screaming. "WHERE ARE THEY?" he stopped to cool down and turned back around. "We're settling here. We're waiting and hiding out here." He walked upstairs and looked out the window at the radioactive wind storms. "I'm coming for you Party Poison."

…

The Grand am screeched to a stop. The sun began to sink under the horizon. "We'll have to stay here for the night." Gerard said. "They have the roads blocked." The barren dessert of California stretched out before them.

"Frankie can you start a fire here?" Ray pointed toward the ground. Frank glared up at him.

"Yeah. Fine." He began the fire and soon it burned toward the sky.

They sat around eating the cans of food they had left. Gerard went back to the car and pulled the radio phone out. He walked back towards the group and set it down. "ok." He said "Lets try to get Dr. Death here." He rustled Jenny's hair. He pressed some buttons and turned the tuner until he heard Devon's voice. "Look out on Highway 5 kids. Looks like a hold up of the exterminators. I suggest a dangerous detour."

"Devon." Gerard said into the hand held phone. "Do you have time to update?"

"Woah folks looks like we have a caller."

"How was your day Devon?" Gerard was concentrating on the machine in front of him. His face was deadly serious.

"Well, sir. I was close to bein dusted out today. I was pushed to the edge of exhaustion by the Dracloids. So kids that's what can happen. But ya gotta keep strong and carry on. Don't give it away."

Gerard turned off the machine. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Mikey.

"It means Devon was interrogated today. Threatened." Frank looked at Mikey while working on his detonator. "It means we're putting more people in danger."

"it's a good idea to get to bed Party." Jenny set her jacket down and began to sleep. The group followed suit and soon the whole camp slept.

Gerard awoke with a sweat. He had the same dream again. He looked at the sky. The sun wasn't up yet but it was morning.

Suddenly, a noise was heard near the camp. Gerard jumped to his feet.. He struck his flare enlightening the sand with a red glow. Gerard walked toward the noise carefully. The light slowly rose on a Draculoid with a blank stare. "F**K!" he yelled waking the killjoys. The group woke with a start and grabbed their gear looking at the Draculoid running towards them. They all ran back to the car and drove off as the sun rose again.


End file.
